


Un corazón

by Elewenfm



Series: Un corazón [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bad Wolf, Series
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metacrisis relata sus primeras impresiones en un diario. Ha comenzado una nueva vida en el Londres alternativo junto a Rose (serie de fanfics pendientes hasta que pueda ponerme en serio con este proyecto, disculpad las molestias).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un corazón

**Author's Note:**

> **¿Qué es esto?** Es un proyecto que tengo pendiente desde que terminé de ver la etapa de 10th, hace ya tres años por lo menos. Siempre digo que voy a escribir mi spin-off y luego lo dejo.
> 
>  **¿De qué irá?** Mi idea inicial era hacer una serie similar al canon de Doctor Who, pero esto será un poco complicado y también me apetece divertirme un poco con los fanfics, por lo que he pensado que será una mezcla: habrá capítulos que serán retos y anécdotas y otras aventuras del estilo de la serie con Metacrisis y Rose. Los que ya he escrito sobre ellos los adaptaré aquí, el primero es una adaptación de _Green Tea_.
> 
>  **Personajes** Los protagonistas son Metacrisis y Rose y puede que su personalidad sea un poco libre: no conocemos realmente a Metacrisis, o se sabe muy poco de él y pienso que Rose ha cambiado después de viajar con el Doctor.
> 
>  **Actualizaciones** No sé cuando podré actualizar, esto es un experimento. Nunca he publicado nada sin tenerlo terminado y aquí voy a ciegas y no tengo una continuación escrita. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar este fanfic.
> 
>  **Otros** Doctor Who no me pertenece, es de los señores de la BBC. Acepto peticiones y sugerencias y agradezco kudos y comentarios. 
> 
> **Betareader** Nuriacha

Mi vida en común con Rose prometía ser emocionante. Tras despedirnos del Doctor y Donna (mis padres, mis hermanos, yo) en la bahía _Dårlig Ulv_ nos alojamos en un hotel rural durante una noche, el tiempo suficiente para que Peter pudiese sacarnos los billetes de avión de vuelta a Londres. Me fascinaba la idea, volvería a ver la ciudad con unos nuevos ojos y una nueva vida. 

El caracter, los recuerdos y los conocimientos del Doctor y de Donna se han quedado grabados en mis genes a fuego, sin embargo, deseo tener los míos propios, quiero vivir y disfrutar de mi existencia. 

Mi primer proyecto será fabricar mi propio destornillador sónico, nunca se sabe cuando lo podré necesitar, aunque si tuviese la TARDIS sería mucho más sencillo.

Por suerte, he sido precavido y todavía conservo el coral que me regaló el Doctor, me llevaría muchos años montarla con herramientas humanas, aunque tengo ingenio suficiente para conseguirlo. Rose ha prometido llevarme a la sede de Torchwood en Londres, allí encontraré los necesarios utensilios alienígenas para lograrlo. 

A Jackie le parece una locura, no quiere perder a su hija, y no lo hará.

Sigue sin confiar en mí, incluso sin ser el Doctor. Por otra parte, Peter me ha instado a que cambie de nombre, su argumento se basa en que si voy a ser un ciudadano londinense necesitaré uno apropiado que no llame tanto la atención. ¿Qué tiene de malo “Doctor”? A mí me gusta, lo escogí en mi juramento por un motivo. Pero mi protesta no ha servido de nada porque Rose se ha puesto de su parte y le ha dado la razón. 

Así que ella y yo hemos pasado la noche hablando sobre el tema mientras veíamos una película de Sherlock Holmes en la televisión. Si Artie levantara la cabeza le daría un ataque al corazón, al comprobar que su personaje se resiste a morir en pleno siglo XXI. 

Me llamo John Smith, nací en la TARDIS, tengo un solo corazón y estas son mis aventuras junto a Rose Tyler.

 


End file.
